


mine

by georgiehensley



Series: the one where nolan is wade's sugar daddy [1]
Category: Ready Player One (2018), Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Possessive Behavior, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: the one where nolan loses track of wade and has to remind him who he belongs to.





	mine

**Author's Note:**

> someone else wrote a sugar daddy-esque wade/nolan fic on here but it seems to be discontinued for the time being, so i thought _i’d_ try my hand at one.
> 
> playing off their idea but with a few changes, consider this an au in which wade helps nolan find the keys while nolan pays him, and perhaps wade’s stack was never blown up so the money goes to help his family. the sexual/romantic element of their relationship is completely consensual. (and let’s say wade’s 18. he _is_ never seen going to school in the film, so perhaps he’s graduated high school.)

it’s easy for nolan to get swept up in his work, especially with the last of the three keys left to find for someone to win control of the oasis. he’s so distracted by his time spent in the virtual reality that he completely loses sight of wade, who’d accompanied him to work that day. his--lover? sugar baby? boyfriend?-- _companion_  disappeared sometime while he was mentally away, and when nolan realizes this, he panics. wade must still be in the building, of course, but where, with whom, and what he’s telling them?  _that_  nolan has no idea.

he storms out of his office down to where his loyal employees are - where they  _should_  be studying and throwing around ideas about halliday’s favorite songs, movies, and shows of the 80s, but no, instead that’s where wade is, and no work is getting done as all the girls - and some guys, too - swarm him, wanting to know everything from the guy who single-handedly scored two of halliday’s keys. wade, not used to such crowds and so many people giving him so much attention, blushes beneath their gazes, though confidently saying how he can’t give away his secrets. it’s the way he says that comment that has all the girls visibly swooning. wade may not notice, but he still fixes his glasses nonetheless, a nervous habit.

having seen enough of this, nolan loudly clears his throat, arms crossed over his chest. everyone’s gazes turn towards him, dozens of pairs of eyes widening at the realization that they’ve been caught.

“don’t you all have a job to do?” he asks. his employees all nod, mumbling, “yes, sir,” as they stare at the floor, returning to their original places. “and _you_ ,” he looks right at wade, who gulps when he’s caught beneath the man’s icy stare. “my office.  _now_.”

“yes, sir,” wade says too, and nolan finds the corner of his lips curling up in a satisfied smile at the sound of it.

* * *

“look, i can explain--” wade says once they step into nolan’s office. just as he turns to face nolan, he finds his lips occupied as the older man silences him with a kiss, teeth running over wade’s bottom lip. 

“w-what was that?” wade asks when they part, a little dazed. his heart thunders inside his chest, hoping nolan made sure to shut the door behind him before attacking him with a kiss. (he did, wade just can’t see over his shoulder.) nolan smirks.

“you’re mine, kid,” he says, a possessive roughness to his voice. “don’t forget it.”

“i won’t,” wade says, shaking his head. “i would never.” nolan smiles.

“good."


End file.
